For recording a color video signal with narrow-band recorders, for example video disc recorders, it is known, from German Pat. No. 1,261,876, to record the three color signals R, G and B sequentially line by line, and to make the three color signals available again simultaneously, during the reproduction, with a series connection of two line delay lines and with three switches actuated at the line frequency. It is also known to effect three-line sequential recording only in a lower frequency range of about 0-0.5 MH.sub.z and to record a luminance signal in each line in an upper frequency range of about 0.5-3.0 MH.sub.z.
Furthermore, it is known from German Pat. No. 1,936,594 to form, in the lower frequency range during reproduction, a luminance signal by adding the sequential color signals from three sequential lines by adding up, for example, the signals with the same amplitude factors. In this way, an average is obtained over several lines and thus a reduction of the picture sharpness in the vertical direction.
It is also known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,446,376 to increase the picture sharpness in the vertical direction for the lower frequency, in a manner that the luminance signal is composed, in the lower frequency range of signals, of more than three, for example four, sequential lines.